1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching power supply circuits, and in particular to an integrated circuit controller for controlling a switching power supply circuit and having selectable buck mode operation.
2. Background of the Invention
Lighting control and power supply integrated circuits (ICs) are in common use in both electronic systems and in replaceable consumer lighting devices, e.g., light-emitting-diode (LED) and compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) replacements for traditional incandescent light bulbs. In order to provide a constant or variable level of intensity, the current supplied to the lighting devices must typically be controlled. Additionally, other applications require controlled-current power supplies.
Depending on conditions such as input voltage range, cost factors, and isolation requirements, different topologies are desirable for implementing switching power supplies in each particular set of conditions. However, when the control of the switching power supply is provided from an integrated circuit controller (IC), producing an IC switching power supply controller for each different topology increases the cost, inventories and management requirements for both the IC and the end product.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an IC controller for a controlled-current power supply that can support multiple power supply topologies.